


Don't die on me

by FalkyriaYoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff(?), Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Near Death, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalkyriaYoung/pseuds/FalkyriaYoung
Summary: In a world where you don't die until you find your soulmate, Renjun lives his life, peacefully, with no rushes. That is until one day he finds a caramel haired boy that he can't take away from his mind.





	Don't die on me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if there are any writing mistakes, english is not my first language. I hope you guys like it and, hopefully, you live some kudos and comments. It would really make my day!! ^^ kisses to everyone.

Renjun stared out of the café window he was sat at. He enjoyed coming to this place to draw and just relax. He just enjoyed losing himself in his memories from times that will not come back. He was turning 78 years this year. He was licensed in more than 5 courses. Knew more than 7 languages, visited and lived in at least 20 different countries. He fought property and misery. His life was full of memories and adventures, however he felt so hollow inside. 

He stopped aging 60 years ago. He still had the appearance of an 18 year old boy. He was born in an age of war. Went through hell and back and still stood. 

When he learned about the concept of soulmates he thought that he wouldn’t live to meet his. He was so poor and the misery where he was born was so extended that his life expectancy wasn’t that bright. So when he actually survived until 18 and his aging stopped he grabbed the opportunity to try and living better. He worked and gained every penny he could to move to another part of the city with more opportunities and after that was just getting more and living better, without ever getting sick it wasn’t that hard either. 

He had lived a full life. But something was missing. He knew what it was. He certainly wasn’t dumb. He missed his soul mate. He missed someone he never met. 

The feeling was there since the beginning but as time went by the feeling got worse. The emptiness was sometimes unbearable. The desperation was so present sometimes, that his thoughts turned to more darker places and suicide contemplation crossed his mind. But even if he where to try he would find it impossible to see through. It was impossible for him to die. 

So he spent his days doing what he loved to do the most. Drawing. And, occasionally, singing. His daily life was easy and simple, for most, boring even. But it was fine for him. He was content with it. 

He grabbed his pencil a little more secure and turned back to the paper in front of him. He was drawing from memory. The lake from his childhood, with the wood bridge and the cherry trees with the flowers at fully blossom. 

He was almost finished. The painting coming to life when the ding sound came signaling that the door had been opened. 

At first he didn’t look up. He was still too focused in his work to notice. It wasn’t until he heard him talking that he looked up. 

“Good morning. It was an iced Americano and an espresso to take. Thanks.” The voice asked. Renjun took a moment before looking up. The man had his back turned to him. He was tall with caramel hair. His frame looked thin but not weak. But well he couldn’t think much since the other man was not facing him. “Yes that will be all. Thank you.” ‘Polite. That’s nice.’ Renjun thought as the man grabbed his purchased and turned back and ‘wow, he is dead gorgeous.’ 

The man locked his eyes with him and, as cliché as it sounded, the time seemed to stop. Seconds, minutes, hours. It seemed everything was the same. Renjun felt like he was being captivated with a single look. 

Their moment was interrupted when his phone went out on his side. He turned to look at who was calling, letting a breath go that he didn’t know he was holding. At seeing who it was he couldn’t help but getting a little annoyed. 

“Chenle what is it?” he asked upon answering. He turned slightly, watching from the corner of his eye to see if the man was still there. He was but he wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was a little closer, both drinks in his hands and looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He looked indecisive. 

“Hyung. Mark is throwing a little get together this Saturday. You better come too ok??” Chenle asked, or better demanded. His voice always high. ‘Seriously why couldn’t he calm a little down.’ Renjun thought. ‘He is more than 30 now.’ 

“Chenle, calm a little please.” He begged, although he wouldn’t admitted it. “Why are you guys always trying to party? How many will be this-.” Renjun cut himself off when he noticed the man coming closer. For a second he though the other was coming his way but only a second later he understood he was going to the door and leaving. His table was indeed the closest to the door. 

“Are you there?” Chenle asked after a few moments of silence. “And either way.” He continued without letting Renjun answer. “Not many people. A couple of friends that Mark is gonna present us to. Donghyuck is also bringing someone new. You. Me. Taeyong hyung. Jaehyun hyung. Yuta hyung. Johnny hyung. Sicheng hyung. Taeil hyung. I think Ten hyung too. Just the guys and 3 additions I think.” 

“You guys are too loud.” Renjun started. Losing interest rapidly. 

“Come on. Don’t be a old man. Just come. It will be fun.” Chenle said without much filter. 

“You won’t leave me alone until I say yes, won’t you?” Renjun enquired, forefinger massaging his temple. ‘These boys were too much.’ 

“Nope. Just say yes, hyung. You know you want to come either way.” Chenle said not a little bit sorry. 

“Ok. Alright, count me in.” 

“Yey!! Be at Marks by 20:00.” Chenle said and ended the call without as much as a goodbye. 

Renjun stared at the phone for a few seconds before putting it down again. He stretched a little before looking back to the counter and remember the man that he has seen before. Well he couldn’t say he was exactly a man. He looked younger but at the same time he didn’t look boyish. When he had turned he was smiling and it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in a long time. Maybe one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his entire life. If he was to compare with his group of friends he wasn’t the oldest but he still lived and saw enough to know what is beautiful and what it isn’t. 

He stared at his papers and decided a second later to start a new draw. Going to the counter to ask for a refill he set himself to work. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Babe, something crazy happened.” He said. Walk straight and rushed. “I think I found him.” 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Jeno was a calm person. He took life as a slow melody. No rushes needed. It taught him that way. But when he received a call from his soul mate he couldn’t help but jump a little and getting a little anxious. 

“What?” He so intelligently asked. 

“I found him.” The caller repeated. 

“Come on. We need to speak in person.” Jeno asked. No, demanded. He was freaking out. 

“I’m on my way.” And with that the call ended. 

The 25 minutes that he had to wait were straight up torture to his mind. He couldn’t comprehend. He couldn’t help but hope, too. 

“I’m home.” The door clicked. 

“Jaemin.” Jeno called and rushed to the other male that still stood by the door looking dumbfounded. He was slightly panting from the rush home. “Jaemin.” Jeno called a second time, this time coming closer and grabbing the slightly younger male hands in his and dragging him to the living room. 

They stayed a couple of seconds silent, allowing Jaemin to relax. No rushing. They had time. 

"Jeno." Jaemin started. "I was at the café and there was this boy there." He said, grabbing onto Jeno hands for dear life. "He was already looking at me when we locked eyes. He... It must be him Jeno. The world literally stopped. I... The felling... The only other day I felt that was when I met you. It must be him, Jeno." He broke into a desperate sob, he pushed himself until he was fully on top of Jenos' lap and head resting on his shoulder. 

"Did you talk to him?" Jeno asked, grip tight around Jaemins' waist. 

The caramel haired boy started shaking his head before answering. "No, I couldn't. I panicked." He lifted his head and rested his forehead against the others'. "I was so afraid. I just wanted to talk to you first." 

"It's ok, baby boy." Jeno leaned a little bit back and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, thumbing the tears away. "I would do the same thing, too." He paused a little looking into the other eyes. "Probably." 

That earned him a melodious laugh from Jaemin. 

 

"How are we gonna find him now?" Jaemin questioned after fully calming down and laying completely on the couch with Jeno behind him, being the bigger spoon and all. 

Jeno hummed a little bit before bringing his face so close to the others' hair and kissing his nape. "Well, we now know that he exists. It's just a matter of time before fate plays its cards again. We will be complete then. We will finally be complete." 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 

Renjun couldn't understand why for 3 days straight he could only draw one thing. 

It was always him. Some were from the scene back from the café. Others were in a completely new setting. One he couldn’t really put his finger on. Probably from his unconscious mind, since that seemed to be the only active thing in him at the moment. Not for a single moment did he stop think about the rather tall man, his smile, his eyes, his voice. Everything reminded him of the caramel haired boy. 

However, the drawing he was working now was not just from the man he saw. He couldn't draw the face but he could draw a second body, face blank. He couldn’t understand the reason behind the draw. At first, he thought it was about himself with the man, and that thought left him red in the face since the way the bodies were tangled was more than 19 rated. But when he couldn’t pick the face, he realized that the body was not equal to his own. 

He thought he was going insane. 

When Saturday came around, he thanked the distraction that his friends will certainly provide. He dressed casually, a simple cream sweat with black jeans and white sneakers. It was a little chilly outside since the spring was just really starting but it wasn’t unbearable. 

He arrived at the party fashionably late and exactly 47 minutes after 20:00. There was soft background music and the gang were already there. He could notice as he walked through the house that Doyoung, Sicheng, Taeyong and Kun were perched in the kitchen talking about god knows what and probably preparing dinner. Johnny, Taeil, Mark, jaehyun and Ten, were sitting in the bigger couch, Taeil on Johnnys' lap and the other three were on his right side, talking louder than was necessary. Donghyuck was sat in the middle of Marks' parted legs on the floor, enjoying the slight ruffle on his hair that Mark was giving him, while making some remarks about the discussion that they were having, Yuta and Chenle were sitting on his left side, playing some game at the playstation that Mark owned. On the the smaller couch was Lucas and Jungwoo completely occupying the entire space with their tangled members. The most recent pair was keen in to showing affection. 

"Hey guys." Renjun greeted after fully entering the living room space. The chatter died a little bit as the boys stopped arguing and greeted him back. He went into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. Then he came back to the living room and plopped himself down on the floor, right next Chenle, the boy only turning slightly to him in acknowledgment. 

"Renjun, I think this is the first time that you are actually not the last to arrive." Mark commented from his position, hands never leaving Donghyuck hair. " I'm impressed that there is actually someone worse than you with timelines." Mark said making a round of laughs erupt from the group. 

"Oh, right you said that you were introducing us to a couple of new guys." Chenle commented before Renjun could get a word out. "And that Donghyuck would bring someone, too."A little pause. " where are they?" 

But before either of them could answer there was a knock and Donghyuck got up to get it. 

"Well, that should be him." He said as strode to the door. "Hey man, long time no see." They could hear Donghyuck greet someone. A couple more seconds and Donghyuck came into the living room with a blonde boy in toe. Said boy was also tall and cute looking, he didn’t look older than 19 but he could be centuries old for all they know. "Guys this is Jisung. We met a few decades back and we have recently gained contact again. Jisung this are Lucas and Jungwoo completely discussing, if you ask me." Lucas tried to slap the boy on his thigh from his position on the couch but barely manage to scratch his jeans. Jungwoo simply waved a little dazed. "Rude" Donghyuck commented. "On the kitchen, you have mama bird, Taeyong, Kun, Doyoung and Sicheng." They all waved them, since the wasn’t a wall separating the kitchen from the living room nor dining room for that matter. "On the couch you have Taeil, the ancient one, Johnny, daddy issues, Jaehyun, he thinks he is foreigner, Ten, just diva, and my clumsy boyfriend, Mark." All of them greeted back. This time with no remarks since they were used to the red-haired boy antics. "And lastly on the ground you have overconfident Yuta, cute Chenle and idiot Renjun." There was a grunt heard if it was from Yuta or Renjun no one knew exactly. 

After noticing the lack of response from Chenle, Donghyuck turned back to Jisung and saw the stare contest that was happening between the two. After a few more seconds without no one saying anything, Donghyuck faked a cough catching everyones attention. "Why don’t you both go talk in private?" He suggested, bringing the other two back from their own little world. 

They both nodded, Chenle slowly getting to his feet and mentioning for the other to follow him. Once they were out of sight, down the hall, everyone started realizing what just happened and smiles were exchanged and small words of happiness were said. Donghyuck went back to the couch, but this time he sat himself on Marks' lap, relishing in the feeling of the other. The entire group rearranged itself, each pair going to their significant other. 

They were an odd group. There were really few people who lived as long as them. Specially like Taeil. Being living and breathing for 2018 years is not an easy task. But then again it isn't easy to cross the line of the 200 years but most of them have. An odd group indeed. Most of them had already found their significant other, only Renjun and Kun were unpaired. Kun was alive for 156 years and Renjun for 77. Not as ancient, but still old to the normal human. The cordinary person would wait between a few seconds to around 10 or 15 years to meet their soulmate. But they were waiting for centuries. 

"What's this commotion all about?" Renjun asked, being one of the youngest of the group, he didn’t know that much about what actually happened when soulmates met, and that was the reason why he wasn’t comprehending what was happening, with all the couples hugging and kissing and just being overly gross. 

"Well," Kun started when he came to stand by Renjun side. "I'm guessing someone found their soulmate tonight. And everyone is just content with being with their loved ones. It also means that they are not going to experience anymore solitude, so I think they are just happy that they already are with their precious other. Fate as a very funny way of working." 

"Wait! So, you are saying that Chenle and the new guy are soulmates?" Renjun was a little more than dumbfounded. 

"Yes. Wasn’t it obvious with their exchange earlier?" Kun looked at him like what he said was absolutely unmistakable. 

Renjun felt a little embarrassed that he didn’t know what was supposed to be such an obvious fact about soulmates and suddenly he stopped. His eyes made a funny move of opening so wide it looked like they were going to pop out of his face, his mouth also hanged slightly parted. Realization was hitting full on. The man from the café. It was him. The reaction was the same as Chenle and Jisung. He found his soulmate and he didn’t even knew. He didn’t chase him or thought that it was strange to lose himself in the thoughts of a complete stranger. He was fucked. He need to go. He need to find him. He needed-. 

"Renjun, breath" It was Taeyong. He didn’t realize when he started hyperventilating but when he noticed his ragged breaths he knew he had to get out of there. He just had to. So, he ran. 

"Wait. Renjun." 

Someone called but he kept his stride to the elevator and as he was getting there, the doors opened and he thanked god, he rushed the last steps but as he was about to crush in, someone stepped out. He rounded them, trying to get in but as he lifted his gaze to peer at the person in front of him, he was faced with the man that he had just decided looking for. Time once again seemed to slow down as they stood paralyzed in the hall. He was lost in his mind until he looked down and saw something that broke his heart. The man had his left hand linked with another hand. He peered back at him and he couldn’t understand. With a last glance at the linked hands he turned around and stepped into the elevator. He didn’t dare to look at the other male that was with him. He just couldn’t think at the moment so he just pressed the ground floor button and didn’t turn back. 

"Renjun, wait." Someone called. He could faintly hear the voices of his friends but he couldn’t comprehend anything. 'why?' He thought. 'why was he holding someone else hand. Isn't he supposed to be my soulmate. Wasn’t that the reason why they had that interaction on the café? Isn't that the reason why he hasn’t been able to take the boy out of his mind?' The thoughts kept pouring and as he arrived to the ground floor he let his body go on automatic. Let his legs leading him to wherever they wanted to take him. The ache of his legs after a few minutes of running being completely overlooked. 

'I can't understand.' He thought. 'People weren't supposed to be able to have relationships with anyone but their soulmates. Yeah, they could go fuck around, but actual feelings? So, why were they holding hands so tightly? Maybe they aren't actually together and I'm just overreacting.' He slowly came to a stop as the thought fixed itself on the front of his conscious. 'They could be only friends and you are just overreacting. But then why would they walk around, hand in hand if they aren't anything more than just friends.' Renjun left a desperate scream erupted from his throat as tears started pouring down his face and his knees hit the floor. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed in that position, hand clutching his chest as if it would prevent his heart from breaking. It was a badly lit street. He was probably close to an industrial area. That is probably the reasons why the truck driver didn’t saw him until it was too late. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"Come on, Jaeminie. We have to go. We are already late." Jeno called from the living room as he tied the laces of his sneakers. He was dressed in a printed short sleeve shirt and jeans with reaps on the knees. He was standing from the couch when Jaemin came out. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, simple jeans and black converse. "What took you so long, babe?" 

"I was just thinking." Jaemin said leaning on the doorframe that led to the bedroom. 

"About?" Jeno prompted, getting closer to the other male. 

"What if we don’t e-." 

"Stop. Jaemin just stop." Jeno cut him. Tone harsh although his expression remained calm. "We will find him. We will. We have to." Jeno was an arm away from him. 

"Jeno listen to me." Jaemin pleaded but Jeno was not having it. 

"No jaemin. We already talked about this and-." 

"Jeno just fucking listen to me." Jaemin rose his tone, trying to get the other boy attention. But the other turned back and was heading to the door. 

"There is nothing to listen to. We are going to find him, even if it is the last thing we do." Jeno said, without turning to him, finality in his tone. 

"It may be the last thing you do but it won't be mine." At that Jeno turned to him, shock written all over his face, which was not a very common thing to happen to the raven boy. 

"What?" He asked, paralyzed in his spot. 

"I cut myself, yesterday, cooking dinner." He said walking towards Jeno. "I haven't healed yet. I stopped the bleeding but the wound hasn’t close." He continued, bringing his hand to show the cut on his palm. "I already met both of you." 

"No!" Jeno lunged forward, hugging the other male tightly, hands on his waist and nape. Pleas pouring and tears threatening to do the same. "Baby, no. Please tell this is a lie. A stupid mistake." He said, stepping a little back and grabbing the others face with his two hands. He started kissing the tears that left Jaemins' eyes. 

"I wish I could. But it's true. I'm aging again. I can get injured again." Jaemin cried harder. He didn’t envision this. He always thought that they would find each other together. But now. Now they could be separated at any second. He was so scared. He clung to Jeno like he would disappear at any given moment. 

A few moments more passed before any of them broke the sorrowful silence that fell on them. They walked to the couch and laid down, tangled on each other, hugging so hard it looked like they were going to break the other in half. They stayed like that for what felt like ages. Jeno started playing with Jaemins' hairs on his nape, forehead resting against the others'. 

"I can't live without you, Jaemin." Jeno began, shaking his head as more tears spilled. "I just can't." 

"shhh... You won't have to. We are going to find him." Jaemin kissed him. A simple press of lips. But Jeno pressed further, forcing his lips open with his own, tongue licking Jaemins' lower lip, asking for permission. He grants it and the kiss deepens until they completely lost in the feeling of each other, Jeno hands move to touch every place he can access on Jaemin form. It was like he was going to lose him if he didn't kiss him with everything he got. He needed to feel the other. He hugged him so close that he almost feared he would break the others' ribs. 

They kiss until their lips are bruised without getting enough. They only part when Jenos' phone goes off. He breaks the kiss and leans back, propping himself on his left forearm, enough to see what he made of Jaemin as the boy ended up under him. But his phone was going on and on and he was getting irritated. So, he gets up and goes to pick it up, quickly returning to his previous spot, already missing the warmth that Jaemins' body emitted, although this time he stayed sited on the others' lap, legs on each side of Jaemin. 

"What?" He answers, tone harsh but he couldn’t care less. Whoever it was was interrupting a very important moment. 

"Hello to you to, mister bad mood." It was mark. "Are you coming or what?" 

"Wait a second." Jeno covered the phone on his shoulder. "It's Mark. Do you still want to go?" He asked. 

Jaemin pondered for a few seconds before he himself sat up. "Weah, it's better if we go. We promised." 

Jeno looks reluctant but he also agrees. "Yeah, we will be there in 20 minutes." He says, putting the phone back against his ear. 

"You better be." Mark said and hanged up. 

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jeno asked, pushing his hands through Jaemins' hair. 

"Yeah." Jaemin answer with a soft kiss on the others' nose. "Besides the distraction will be good and we already bailed one to many times on Mark." 

"Okay. Let's go then." He said getting up and brushing his hair down. Jaemin doing the same. They only went to wash their faces before they left their apartment. 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 

"Your hand is sweaty." Jaemin complained as he entered the lobby of the apartment block. 

Jeno laughed by his side, eyes forming into crescents. "You love my sweaty hand." He commented, earning himself a smack and a small shut up. 

They got on the elevator and went to the 7th level. They didn’t say anything as they went up, just exchanging shy looks and small smiles. When the elevator stopped and opened they were still staring at each other eyes like there was nothing else on the world for them to care about. But something caught their attention when they were getting out, a boy more precisely, coming their way. Jaemin noted that he was shorter and coming really fast towards them, so he pushed Jeno behind him and moved to the side. 

And then their gazes met. For a single second, time slowed down. He stared into the others' eyes and he lost himself there. It was him. He was right in front of him. And then the boy moved his gaze elsewhere. Down. Towards... Shit. 

The boy lifted his head to meet his eyes again and he could see how broken he was. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get anything out the boy was already moving and disappearing in the elevator. 

"Hey, Mark. What is this como-." Jeno began but before he could finish he was yanked by the collar of his shirt and Jaemin was looking desperately at him. 

"Jeno it was him." Jaemin sputtered, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "We have to go after him." 

"Him? As in him?" Jeno asked, heart doing somersaults. 

" Yes, we have to go." 

By this time almost everyone inside Mark apartment was on the hall and before they could leave Mark stepped forward and asked what the hell was happening. 

"I will explain later. We have to go" Jeno responded, frantic. 

"Fuck the elevator is not coming. He will be gone and then we won't catch him." Jaemin said, desperately kicking the elevator door once. 

"We can't use the stairs either. It will take longer just wait. Ok babe?" Jeno pleaded, caressing the other arms. 

"What the fuck is going on, Jeno?" Mark asked once again, stepping closer. 

"Do you remember asking why we still lived for so long without aging although we are soulmates?" Jaemin asked back, getting desperate as time kicked on. "It's because we have another soulmate." He didn't wait for him to respond. "And he just ran like we were the plague." 

There was a chorus of "what" and "no way" from the rather large group before once again the ding of the elevator being heard and they both went inside. 

"I will explain everything later." And the doors closed. 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 

Once again at the lobby they didn’t get a glimpse from the other boy. He had already left. Getting out of the building they looked around, searching the streets for a mop of dark brown hair. They couldn’t see him at first, but after a few seconds they noticed in the distance a person running. 'It must be him.' Jaemin thought. "Let's go." He said, running in the same direction. 

They followed him for some time, the other never showing signs of slowing down. He actually sped up sometimes. But tiredness started getting to them fast and they lost sight of him. They came to a stop, panting. 

"Let's slipt out." Jaemin offered. "Go by the left side and I will go by the right. He hasn’t made to many drastic turns so he is probably just going to no place specific." 

Jeno nodded and quickly went his way. Jaemin followed right after, they would cover more ground this way. 

Jamin looked around while running, stumbled a few times, almost completely falling a couple times. He was running like a mad man. He couldn't scream for his name since he didn't really know it. He does vaguely remember the others calling after the boy but he didn’t get the name. 

He looked for the other for what felt like ages, even coming to the industrial part of town, the edge of it. He stopped abruptly, trying to catch his breath again. He was breathing hard, his lunges burned and he ached all over. It was starting to get little hard to move around but he still kept going. He knew he had to. 

When he was about to get off he heard the screech of tires against the ground, not too far away from him, followed by a loud crash, so loud it was probably heard for miles. His heart started racing, he had a bad feeling about it. Restarting the pace, he run in the direction of the loud sound. He got there in the blink of an eye and was met with a horrifying scene. 

On the other side of the street was a tanker truck, completely tumbled and not too far away from the truck was a body, he realized. 

"Oh my god." Jaemin screamed. He run until the body falling on his knees as he saw the state of the boy, there was so much blood everywhere. The boy was in such an awkward angle that he looked broken in half. "Please, no. Please, please be okay." Jaemin kept pleading as he tried to feel his pulse. He felt it and relief was not enough to describe what he was feeling. He turned to face the laying boy better as he whisked his phone and dialed the emergency number. Upon picking he described where he was to the person and begged for assistance quickly. 

"Is he okay?" The truck driver was able to live and was getting close to them, probably to check the boy he had just run over. 

"Does he look okay?" Jaemin spat back. He was fuming. The truck driver was taken back by the hostility and stepped back, looking lost for what to do. 

"A-are you his s-soul-mate?" The man asked, shocked. 

Jaemin started sobbing hard, looking down back to the boy. "I am." He responded with a broken voice. The anguish was so evident in his tone that it made the man ashamed of asking and completely devastating the realization of what he just did. 

"I-I..." The man tried to talk but upon stuttering, he stopped and coughed. He was a little bit shaken since he was also injured. "I took a medical course back in the day." He began a little more strongly. "May I check him?" 

Jaemin whipped his head so fast to the man that he was sure to have cracked something. His eyes were pleading "Yes, please. Hurry." 

The man walked closer, not too fast but not slow either, once he was a foot or two from them he kneeled and started examining the unconscious boy. He checked his vital signs, his pupils, his breaths, and lastly his wounds. After a few seconds of pausing he looked back at Jaemin, eyes wide. "If you allow me to ask, but are you sure you are his soulmate?" The man enquired. 

The question caught Jaemin by surprise. He was not expecting that. "Yes, I am. I'm sure." He looked at the man like he had grown an extra head. "Why?" 

"He is healing. Fast." Jaemin turned back to the boy and, like the other man said, the wounds had stopped healing and were closing. He searched with his eyes all over the body, trying to process the new information and trying to understand it. 

"Jeno." He said out loud, realizing what was going on. "He hasn’t met Jeno" 

"Babe?" A voice called from their back. 'Jeno.' 

"Don’t come any near." Jaemin yelled, left hand shooing the other away. 

"What?" Jeno took a step closer only to step back when Jaemin screamed for him to not get any closer. "What's going on?" 

"He hasn't met you." Jaemin rapidly shouted changing his position and forcing the other man to his other side so that they could totally cover the unconscious boy from Jeno view. "He is healing." He lifted his hands to the others' face, softly tracing his features. "Just stay away for now, love. Until he is okay." 

Realization hits Jeno, he steps further away and turns his back to him, tears slowly making their ways down his face. Not long after the sirens started being heard and they were soon being assisted by specialized teams. The boy is taken in one of the ambulances, Jaemin accompanying him, and on the other the truck driver and Jeno are taken to the hospital. The ride is stressful on the first ambulance with small sobs from Jaemin and the frantic moves from the ambulance. They had explained the situation to the paramedics, they were perplexed at first and didn’t quite believe them but they didn't ponder on it for too long and rushed to do what was necessary. 

When they arrived to the hospital, the boy was taken for examination, only then do they get together again, hugging really hard. They sob into each other arms. A few moments later, Jaemin started, repeatedly, asking for forgiveness for his earlier behavior. Jeno only calmed him down, assuring him that he understood and that it was all alright. "It was to save him and that's all that it matters." He insisted, cheek resting on the others' shoulder, hands around Jaemins' waist. 

A doctor came to them a few moments later, face relaxed, looking at the notepad on his hands. "Are you family of Huang Renjun?" The doctor glanced up at them, asking for confirmation. 

"Yes." It was Jeno that answered. Jaemin looking quizzically at him. He chose to ignore the look for now, kipping his head straight and expression serious. 

"What are you two to him?" The doctor must have seen the look from Jaemins' face and wasn’t convinced. 

"We are his soulmates. But I haven't met him personally. Only Jaemin here." Jeno was putting into practice all the control that he learned by being alive almost two thousand years, since he was being tipped off by the doctors' tone. "We met each other two hundred years ago. We impressed on each other but we never started aging again. However, Jaemin has recently started aging again." He continued, showing the hand that Jaemin had cut, wound still prominent. "After he met Renjun. And I'm sure you are going to tell us that he is healing just fine and quickly so you can stop doubting us." 

The doctor was clearly taken back, shame coloring his face when he realized that he might have come off as rude. "I'm really sorry, sir. We just have to check to be sure that not just anyone gets information on our patients." His tone was completely changed to one of respect. He probably was younger than them. "And your case is a very rare one. Soulmates usual are pairs. Forgive me for my insensitivity." 

"Don't worry about it." Jaemin reassured, although, his interest being in finding the state of his other soulmate. "How is he?" He quickly asked. 

"He will be fine. He is recovering quickly and will be completely healed by tomorrow morning." The doctor reassured, expression soft. "It's better if you see him when he is awake and out of danger. If he was aging again, the hit that he received would have killed him instantly, however, since he hasn’t met one of you he will be fine as long as you two don’t lock gazes." He said, pointing to Jeno. "You should go home and rest. It won't do any of you good staying here." 

"Thank you, for your concern." Jeno courtly said, small smile making its way to his face but not reaching his eyes. 

The doctor nodded and walked away after a small bow. 

 

"We should tell Mark." Jeno began after a few moments of just standing there. "He knows him and he is probably worried because of earlier." 

Jaemin simply nodded, it was like he didn’t heard the other at all, going to sit on one of the plastic seats of the hospital. Jeno took it on himself to make the call. Upon opening his phone, that had been previously on silent mode, he noticed the dozens of missed calls and messages from Mark. Without reading none, he immediately presses the call button. Mark picks almost instantly. 

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you? I have been calling you for the past hour. What the hell happened?" Mark said as greeting. He sounded furious but also concerned. 

"Hi Mar-." 

"Don't hi me. You better start explaining yourself." 

"If you let me talk I will." Jeno countered, effectively shutting the other. "Renjun is our soulmate. We followed him and we found him in the industrial area. He was hit by a truck." Jeno breathed a little more roughly when admitting what happened to the brown-haired boy. "He will be fine. Tomorrow morning, he should already be awake. Don't worry." He added when the other line went completely silent. "We will probably stay at the hospital. They said it's unnecessary but we won't be going anywhere." 

"I'm comin-" 

"You don't need to." Jeno cut him. "We won't be able to see him until morning either way. Just come tomorrow." 

Mark seemed reluctant in accepting but did as asked and the call ended a few moments later. Jeno turned and walked to the left sit next to Jaemin. They didn't exchange words. Jamin rested his head on Jenos' shoulder and closed his eyes, tears already dry but expression still tense. Jeno carefully pushed some bangs out of the other males' eyes, he kissed the top of his head, left hand coming to softly caress the others' cheek while he tightly clasped Jaemins' left hand with his right one. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. Silence being common between them, after so many years together. But, eventually Jeno Had to break it. 

"Are you okay?" Jeno had only seen part of how messed up Renjuns' body had been, but Jaemin had seen it all. Jeno realized a little too late how that could affect his lover. "Do you want to talk?" 

Jaemin remained in silence for a couple more minutes, pondering on what he could or should say. But then again, they never kept things from each other. "There was so much blood." He began, voice ragged. "His body was twisted in such way that it looked broken in half." He had to pause, since he was starting to sob really hard. "I thought he was going to die, that there was no possible way for him to get out of that alive. There was so much blood, so much." He sobbed harder hiding his face completely on Jenos' chest. He continued crying for a few minutes more, body wrecking with each sob that escaped his mouth. Jeno let him be, comforting him by massaging his back and telling him that everything was going to be ok, until he felt the boy completely calm down and dozing off. Eventually, he did too. 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 

When Renjun came back to it, he first noticed the artificial white light, too bright for his eyes, then he felt a piercing head ache that made him screw his eyes tightly, hands coming to massage his temple and his scalp. 

His movements must have caught attention since not much later someone was asking how he was feeling. Fighting back the pain he tried to open his eyes again and noticed a brunette woman close to him, seeming to be exanimating him. "W-here..." He started but a cough erupted him as his throat was too dry to speak. A glass of water was handed to him and as he drank he noticed a catheter in his arm connected to a bag of serum. He panicked a little and quickly turned his head back to the women, a not so smart idea seeing that not even a second head he was clutching to his head once again. 

"Easy there. Why don’t you take it easy? We are going to give you a sedative to lessen the pain ok, dear?" The woman asked, sounding comforting. 

"W-where a-am I-I?" He tried again after regaining a little more control over his voice. 

"You are in the hospital, dear. Do you remember anything before you blacked out?" The nurse, he noted now, asked while fixing his pillows to accommodate him better. 

A flash passed through his eyes and he remembered the caramel haired boy. He remembered him before getting in the elevator and then he was running and... oh. He started hyperventilating when he remembered the pain that he had felt and noticed how much his body ached. 

"What happened?" He asked back, trying to forget the pain. 

"You were run over by a truck, dear." The nurse tried to say as nicely as she could, but there it still left Renjun panicked. "But you are fine now, you healed completely, the pain that you are feeling now is just because of the trauma, you will be fine after some rest and some psychological counseling, ok dear?" Renjun nodded, although he was still understanding very little of what had happened. 

The nurse checked his catheter and added, a little later, a substance to the liquid. "It won't put you asleep, it will just help with the pain." She said when she noticed his panicked expression. 

He looked instantly relieved. He looked to the rooms' door and then he remembered that he had been there. "Is there... Did any... Does anyone know I'm here?" He finally asked. 

"Yeah, last time I checked there were a group of boys outside, the ones who came with you on the ambulance yesterday, are still here as well." He nodded, not sure what to make from that answer. 'What boys' 

"How long was I out?" He asked a couple of seconds later. 

"Around 13 hours, give it or take it. It's almost 11 am now." Renjun just hummed and when he didn’t seem to ask anything else, the nurse placed a hand on his arm and "Do you want me to call any of them?" She was referring to the boys outside, he knew. He still nodded his head. 

She went outside of the door, he took the time to adjust him and assert his thoughts. 'I'm completely healed, but wasn't he my soulmate?' When the door was open again, it wasn’t the nurse that came in, nor it was Taeyong or Chenle like he expected. When the door opened, the person that entered was a tall, caramel haired boy that he hadn't been able to take out of his mind since a few days ago. 

"Hello, Renjunie" The boy said, coming closer, after a few minutes of them just staring into each other eyes. "My name is Jaemin. How are you feeling?" 'Jaemin' Renjun thought 'what a beautiful name.' 

"How do you know my name?" Renjun asked, he didn't want to seem rude but he was so shocked that he didn't control his expression, and with his voice still not coming well it made him seem even more unapproachable. He was even more perplexed, frown deepening, when he heard the tall male laugh. Not the obnoxious type of small, but a quiet, timid chuckle. 

"You learn a lot about a person when you are the one that calls the paramedics to save them. Especially, after seeing their body completely torn apart." The small chuckle dies down, but the smile keeps on his features, shy and a little uncomfortable. "You just can't turn your back to it, even more so, if they are your soulmate." 

At that, Renjun just stopped. He was brought back to the memory of the previous day, right before he went into the elevator. The hands. He was holding hands with another person. He had been smiling. He couldn’t be his soulmate and be so intimate with another person, and he healed, no one healed that fast after meeting their soulmate. 'Liar.' 

Something must have changed in him, since the other boy walks closer and starts moving nervously. "I know. I know that you must be confused about what you saw, but I can explain." 

"Get out." Renjun muttered, so, so quietly that the other almost didn’t catch if it for the fact that he was staring intently to the others' face. 

"What?" He asked weakly. He was getting nervous and scared with the others' reaction. 

"I said get out." Renjun looked at him like he was trying to pierce him with his gaze. "GET OUT!" He screamed, voice hoarse. 

Jaemin took a step back at the sudden burst, he was perplexed with sudden attitude from the other male. He looked away, pondering what he should do but after a few seconds, he simply decided to turn back and just get out of the room. 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 

"How was it?" Jeno asked, immediately after noticing Jaemin coming from the hall that Renjuns' room was located at. The rest of the group also looked at him expectantly, Taeyong and Mark coming closer to them but he didn't pay them any mind. 

"He told me to live." His vision was getting foggy by the time he started talking. "He looked at me like I was the most hateful person in the world." 

"What? Why? Why would-?" Jaemin looked up at him, with such a sad smile that he had to cut himself short. 

"It's better if we sit." Jaemin pointed to the vacant chairs closest to them. Once sited, Jaemin fully turned to face the raven-haired man. The rest of the group made a little circle around them in order to hear better. "Yesterday," he began, softly, hands coming to grab Jenos', caressing his knuckles. "before Renjun run away, he watched us with linked hands. You didn’t saw him since I pushed you behind me. And to some extent, it was a good thing because then, if he came to still be run over, he could have died. He was already fleeing, but when he noticed our hands, it was like something clicked with him and he probably saw that like a betrayal. I don't know what actually went through his mind, but possibly he doesn't think I am his soulmate anymore, since he healed quickly and all. He didn't let me explain either. He just told me to get out." 

"He was hyperventilating before running." Kun grabbed everyones' attention as he spoke. "He was asking me why everyone was reacting the way we were after Jisung and Chenle went to talk. He seriously looked like he was completely oblivious to what had just happened?" 

After taking in Kuns' word everyone was coming to their own conclusions. Some seemed shock that apparently the other male didn't know about how soulmates new that they had find each other. "So, he basically only understood yesterday that soulmates connect through the first look they land on each other." Johnny summarized what everyone was thinking. 

"That's why he didn't follow me after we met in the café." Jaemin brought the attention back to him. 

"And then he saw you holding hands" Mark commented. "And today, he woke up, completely healed after being run over by a truck. He probably doesn't understand what is going on, especially since having two soulmates is as common as fish flying." 

"So, he doesn't know that I exist?" Jeno asked, after taking it all in. 

"No, he doesn't. Well, not as his soulmate at least. I don't think he even knows your face." Jaemin stammered out, not really looking towards the other male. 

"Good." Jeno said, getting up and walking straight to the hall Jaemin had come from before. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Jaemin got up and shouted after the raven-haired man. 

"I'm going to meet my other soulmate." He said, disappearing out of sight. No one protested. 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 

His mind was being riddled with so many thoughts that he thought he was going insane. The tear had started falling down his face a long time ago, he didn't even care about wiping them, he just put his forearm over his eyes. 'what was that, then?' Renjun thought, breath ragged. 'The exchange was just like the one Chenle and the new Jisung kid experienced. So, why? Why was he healed now? Why was the other clenching someones' else hand?' He really couldn't find any reason for any of that. He was so frustrated. He always had a norm of what to follow but now, he was completely lost, he didn't know what to do or what to think. 

He heard the door open and someone walk inside. He supposed it was the nurse but after a few seconds of only more silence he let curiosity win and let his arm fall. It was not the nurse. Right in front of his bed there was a raven-haired man with sharp jawline and nose, he was tall but not too built, although anyone could perfectly see that he was not skinny either. And for the second time in a week he was lost in the eyes of another person. This time the sharp gaze that was turned on him made him want to either shy away or crawl to the man with its intensity. 

A few more minutes passed where they just stared into each other gazes, and before Renjun could grow more uncomfortable, the other man spoke. 

"I think we haven't met yet." The obsidian eyes never left his. He was being enchanted by this man, and his deep voice was not helping him at all. "My name is Lee Jeno. We crossed paths yesterday, but you run off. I followed you, alongside Jaemin. He was the one who found you. I was just a little behind." He paused, coming to his side, opposite to the door, eyes never living his. "I understand that you may be confused, but I ask you to listen to me and I will explain." 

Jeno stopped talking for a bit waiting for confirmation from the brown-haired male. He gave it in the form of a small nod, too enchanted to speak. "I have lived for 1789 years." That brought a reaction out of Renjun. He opened his eyes comically in a gesture of surprise and shock. "Yes, I know. I am old." 

"I know someone older, but still." Renjun commented, mouth moving on automatic. 

The little response made Jeno lose his intensity a little bit and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I was born in a nobles' house." He continued. "I was not the heir and was way away from being close to it by age order, but all my brothers and sisters met their soulmates. I became the heir since I wouldn’t be finding my soulmate for another 1400 years. I watched all my family die and the majority of my friends. I was lost and angry for a long time. A lot changed since back then, but I was stuck in the past. That was until Jaemin came along. I knew instantly upon seeing him that he was one of my other halves." Renjun face fell so rapidly at that that Jeno extended his hand without thinking and lifted the others' chin forcing eye contact and caressed it with a small motion, hand going up and tracing the features of the bedded boy. His skin was soft even with the remains of the tracks of tears. "He was one of my other halves but not the only one. We met more than 200 years ago. We never stopped aging." 

Renjun was gaping at him once again, mouth open. "H-how is that p-possible?" He managed to get out after his brain went on overdrive. 

"At the time, we didn't know. But after some researching we came to know that we were not complete." He responded. "That we had another soulmate." 

"How are you sure?" Renjun couldn't believe what he heard. "How are you sure that you and Jaemin are soulmates?" 

"Because of the first look." He said as answer, but when the other started looking more and more confuse he continued. "When a person meets his soulmate, they can't take break their gazes for a little time and they get numb to the outside world. Did you not know that?" 

Renjun let his eyes wander around the room in a motion of embarrassment, which only prodded Jeno to restart his caresses on the other males' face, in an assuring way. "I was never told that. No one ever explained that to me. I was supposed to die before I turned 18, so no one bothered." That brought a pang to Jenos' heart. 

"Well, now you know." He said, smile reassuring breaking into his face, eyes going in small crescents. "And I am sure that that feeling was also what you felt when you looked at me a few minutes ago. And it was the same when you locked gazes with Jaemin in the café." 

Renjun could only nod his head once again, felling overwhelmed by everything. 

"Jaemin cut himself after he met you and he hasn’t healed yet, but since you hadn't met me, you healed fast after the accident. But after now, you and me both, we will start aging again. Just like Jaeminie. Would you give us a chance?" 

Renjun looked at his eyes. He seemed to be searching inside of them, loosing himself in them. He didn’t answer for a quiet some time and Jeno was almost expecting a rejection. Although not very common, some people would choose to not be with their soulmates, seeing the connection more like a prison than finding meaning in life. However, when Renjun nodded his head one more time, he lost all his self-restrain and lunged forward, bringing his arms around the boy, hugging him, with an almost crushing force. "I'm so glad. We have been searching for you for centuries." 

"Thank you, for waiting." Renjun said, with a small voice. 

"Always." Jeno said, leaning back and kissing the other on the forehead. A small blush spread all over Renjuns' face. It was so cute that Jeno couldn’t stop himself from cooing to the other male. 

"Do you want me to go bring Jaemin back?" Jeno questioned a little later, after being fully sited on the bed and just sharing a moment of peace with Renjun. 

Said boy pondered, looking unsure. He had been rude to the caramel-haired man, after all. "I guess." He said, uncertain. "I own him an apology." 

Jeno took his phone out and with fast motions he sent a message. Not two minutes later, Jaemin was coming inside the room. At first, he only stayed petrified in his place, taking in the scene in front of him. Jeno was sitting on the bed, one hand holding one of Renjuns' and the other caressing the boys' face. When he didn’t show signs of moving, Jeno beckoning him over with the hand that was holding Renjuns'. Jaemin didn’t waste two seconds. He walked to the bed and, without a second of hesitance, he jumped into the bed and hugged him, almost crushing him under his weight. They both started sobbing, which made Jeno laugh and coo at the other two. When they heard him, Jaemin moved back a little bit and turned to the raven man. He brought him down with him and all three of them were again, crying and laughing. 

They were finally together. After so long, they were finally together. 

"I'm sorry" Renjun said, after a few moments of hugging, bringing their attention back to him as they moved away. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier." He continued, glancing at Jaemin. "I should have let you speak. It was really rude of me" 

"shhh... no, don’t worry about it." Jaemin quickly grabbed his hands, bringing them to his mouth to kiss each individual knuckle. "I would have done the same thing in your place. Maybe even worse." 

"You would." At that Jeno, gained a slap to his arm. But at least they made Renjun laugh. 

There was a knock on the door and a second later the previous nurse was coming in. "The doctor said that you can live now." She informed them with a smile on her face. 

They helped him getting out of the bed as the nurse took out all of the medical equipment that was still attached to him. "I'm going to get the clothes that the others' brought you." Jeno said before he stepped out of the bedroom. 

"You will to be careful in the next few days. You may come to feel some dizziness. But nothing too serious since your body as completely healed." The nurse told them. "Wait here a few minutes that I will call the doctor." And with that she left. 

They didn’t say anything until Jeno came back. Only relishing in each other's company. As soon as Renjun was fully dressed, the previous doctor came into the room. He sent Jaemin and Jeno a quick glance before focusing on Renjun. 

"I see that you met your other soulmate." The doctor began glancing at the notepad in his hands. "That won't, probably, delay your recovery, but if you don't feel so well, I would recommend you to come back here and be check. Understood?" 

"Yes, I will." Renjun answered. 

"Good, then you will be discharged. Go home and rest. Someone will call you to mark a counseling meeting. Stay well." The doctor wished as he left the room. 

"We should go as well. The guys want to see you." Jeno said, when the doctor closed the door. 

They left the room after getting everything that was Renjuns'. Once at the waiting room, Renjun was engulfed in a big, huge group hug since all of his friends were still there waiting for him. 

"Come on, man. You can't do this to us. You gave me a heart attack." Mark whined, making the rest laugh. 

"I'm sorry, guys." Renjun looked around his group and couldn't help but smile at their teary smiles. They really were family. 

"Well we should head out now, Renjun here is still recovering." Jeno put his arm over the smaller boy waist. 

"So, it is true. You guys are a trio." Yuta commented, looking at the little exchange between the two boys and the warm smile that Jaemin was sending their way. 

"Yeah, we are." The three exchanged small smiles, faces flushed. 

"Good for you." Yuta said sarcastly. 

"Don't be disgusting in front of us. If you fuck faces in front of us for more than five seconds we will have to treat you like we treat LuWoo over there." Doyoung joked, full smirk on display. 

"Yah!!" Renjun slapped him on the shoulders repeatedly only being contained by the arm around his waist. 

"Let's get going people." Taeyong stopped the commotion. Calling everyones' attention to himself. "We are disrupting the peace here." 

"Let's go then." Donghyuck jumped into Marks' back, making more noise than necessary. 

They got out of the hospital and started part ways as they were going. In the end there was only Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. They walked aimlessly in silent, content in just being together. Renjun lost himself in his thoughts for a little. 

'I really did find my soulmate. I really am going to age with these two handsome and perfect boys. I must be dreaming.' he thought. 

"I was just thinking." Jaemin said to the other two, hands behind his head. "Renjunie, you could move in with us." At that, Renjun abruptly stopped and the other two turned to him. He kept his head down, bottom lip between his teeth. Jaemin started regretting his words, seeing that the other boy looked opposed to the idea. "I mean you don't have too. Obviously. It was just a suggestion." 

"I would like to." Renjun muttered so quietly that neither of them got it at first. "I said." He started a little more strongly. "I would like to." 

"Really?" Jaemin wasted no time in hugging the other and, without thinking, he kissed him. Right on the lips. 

"Jaemin." Jeno called from their side. He didn't sound angry or sad, only surprised by the others' actions. 

Renjun stayed paralyzed in his spot, eyes blown up. He was shocked. When Jaemin moved back he immediately started apologizing, head bowing. But then Renjun was extending his hand towards the other, he put it under the Jaemins' chin lifting and bringing the others' face towards his. "Next time, give a man some warning." Renjun joked, before sealing their lips once again together. This time he didn't hesitate in opening his mouth and immediately deepening the kiss. Kissing Jaemin was a feeling that he didn't know how to describe. He was left feeling excited and exhilarated. It was like a breath of fresh air. 

"You should know that it's really hot watching you guys kiss." Jeno commented, breaking their little moment. The two broke apart and not even a second later Renjun had his arms around Jenos' neck and their lips were connected. Kissing Jeno was the exact opposite of kissing Jaemin. The feeling was way more calm and sweet. He felt at peace. Although, as time passed, the kiss was getting hotter, more desperate with hints of tongue here and there. 

Jaemin was startled by the suddenness boldness from the shorter boy. A smirk appeared on his face, he contemplating in joining them but they were drawing unwanted attention to them. They should move. 

"Where did that shy and blushing boy go?" Jaemin asked. He put his arm around the smallers' waist. But then he was once again shocked when Renjun opened his eyes and, without breaking the kiss, he smirked at him the same exact moment a glimpse of a tongue was shown. He noticed that Jeno was getting a little desperate and he could hear small moans and gasps coming from the pair. He planted a kiss on both of their cheeks when they started separating. "You know," He started, giving a small kiss on Jenos' lips and tasting Renjun in them. "although, I really like this image here, we really should move on. People are staring." 

They both looked around and noticed all the stares. Feeling a little uncomfortable with the sudden attention brought to them, they decided moving on and pass by Renjuns' house to get him some clothes and some other things he would require for the night. 

"You live in a quite calm part of the city." Jaemin said, matter of factly. 

"Oh yeah." Renjun looked around him like it was the first time seeing the neighborhood for the first time. "When I moved here last here, I was a little closer to the center, but then I found this amazing café place and I just wanted to be closer to it." 

"The one where I met you?" Jaemin glanced at him with a fond look. 

"That's the one. I enjoy go there, just to paint and relax." 

"You paint?" Jeno looked amazed by the new fact. 

"Yeah when I can. It's no big deal, though." Renjun scratched the back of his neck with his left hand. "Just something that I never stopped doing." He ended with a nostalgic look, it was clear that the motive was leaving him sad. 

The other two nodded their heads, not prodding further. They would have time for that. 

"Tell me, Renjunie, you are from china, am I correct?" Jeno asked when the silenced seemed to stretch for a little too long. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he loved to hear the other's voice. 

"Yeah, that's correct." Renjun smiled as a blush spread over his cheeks once again. "Is it that noticeable?" 

"Well you do have a very unusual name." Jeno said as Jaemin hummed from the other side. "You're korean is actually pretty good, so upon hearing without knowing your name, I wouldn’t have known." 

Renjun opened his mouth in a o shape as he started nodding, understanding the connection. "I came here a few decades ago trying something new and different." Renjun started, gaze straight ahead, eyes unfocused, thinking of a time that was far away "I was drawn here but I had been traveling around the world so I didn't stay for too long but I made my mind into coming back and maybe living here for a little longer than a couple months. That was only possible last year though." 

"And why is that?" Jaemin prodded when the other seemed to not be willing to continue. He was just curious. 

"I had to take care of one of my family members from china." Renjun answered him. "We knew each other since we were kids. She was more of a sister than my actually sisters. Just like me, she was supposed to die before 18, but she was taken when she was 14 by a rich family. Apparently, the heir had gained quite a liking in her. And it would come to be reinforced when she turned 18 and they came to know that they were soulmates." Renjun stopped for a little, pondering on what to say. In the end, he let out a sigh as he stopped and looked down at his feet, making the other two stop. "She died a few months before I moved here. Her soulmate died more than 10 years ago. She was alone and I was everything that she had left. They never had kids. And he was only child. I had to stay for her. When she died, I couldn't stay there. It was too painful." He looked up, into both of their eyes. Now he understood what everyone was so hyped about. He really did feel complete looking at his soulmates eyes. So, he had no hesitance when he grabbed one hand of each and brought them to his face, relishing in the feeling of them against his cheeks. "So, I came here, and I understand that maybe it was not just to run from the pain. But also to find the reason of my happiness." 

They were all smiling messes after that. Blushes and small giggles as they made their way to their home, which will come as a surprise that it was pretty close to the brunettes'. 

"Welcome to our humble home." Jaemin told him, guiding him towards the living room. Renjun instantly realized that it was bigger than his apartment. 

"Make yourself comfortable." Jeno told him as he came to place a kiss on his nose before disappearing inside a door. 'Probably the bedroom.' Renjun blushed at the thought. He had been bold before, but upon being in a closed space with the other two, he was left nervous. 

"What's on your mind love?" Jaemin asked, back hugging him and laying a kiss on his shoulder. 

Renjuns' blush deepened for a second, before he turned around, facing the other and moving his arms around the taller boys' neck. "Nothing much. I was just feeling a little overwhelmed by the fact that I am in closed space with my two very hot soulmates." He ended up teasing, even though his face remained red as a tomato. 

Jaemin was once again shocked by the others' ability to be so cute and so cheeky at the same time. He was left speechless and with his mouth hanging which served of great use as Renjun attacked his lips. 

"Having fun without me?" Jeno came to him and hugged the two as much as he could. 

"Renjun here was being nasty." Jaemin commented as he leaned to kiss Jeno over Renjuns' shoulder. 

"He seems to be very good at that." Jeno said hugging them a little harder, which made them lose balance with the sudden move and fall. Thankfully they were right in front of the couch. 

They started giggling, and started adjusting their positions so that Jeno was sitting straight in the couch, arm around Renjun as he was pressed to his side and Jaemin was spooning him. 

"We are finally together." Jeno said. "We are finally together." He turned to the others with a bright smile on his face, eyes disappearing in crescents. 

"Yeah, we are." Jaemin mirrored the other and Renjun soon followed them. 

They were finally together. They were finally at peace. 

 

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"This means now we are going to get wrinkled and disgusting, with old man smell and being insupportable to the new generations." 

"Good way to ruin the moment, Jaemin." Jeno slapped him in the nape ehich only made Renjun burst laughing at the other two. 

"Gosh, I'm already in love with you two." He said as he turned to kiss them both goodnight.


End file.
